Dulce Wars
, NM |about=The insurgency and skirmishes were allegedly motivated by the practice of unethical human experimentation at Dulce. |other= }} The Dulce Wars concerns an insurgency and related skirmishes at Dulce Base in the late 1970s. Its claimed that in 1978 a group of Dulce personnel uncovered the truth about illegal and unethical human experimentation at Dulce, where women were being abducted and experimented on against their will. As a result of the insurgence, in late 1979, many scientists and military personnel were massacred. Human casualties range from 44,The Dulce Book, Chapter 14: Raging Battles Beneath The Earth The Dulce Wars by Branton or 66''The Dulce Base'' by Jason Bishop III (Original source: Sacred Texts, BBS—The Dulce Base) to 82 personnel.THE DULCE BASE, CODE: J.B. III by Jason Bishop III Dulce Papers A certain number of the insurgent personnel allegedly escaped the facility in 1979. One of the escapees prepared packages of notes, photos, and videotapes that were entrusted to five trustees, before he went into hiding. He selected non-technical trustees who knew very little about the contents of their package. About every six months he would check-in with the them. His instructions were that if he missed four successive contacts, the trustees could do whatever they wanted with the material. This has become known as “The Dulce Papers”.bibliotecapleyades.net, The Dulce Papers by Darryl Smith Disinformation trail Once the secret of Dulce Base had been made public by Paul Bennewitz c. 1982, US intelligence mustered all if its resources to make Dulce a tall tale. Two known disinformants of the Dulce affair were Richard Doty and Bill Moore who fed misinformation to the UFO community, including to Bennewitz. In 1988 Bennewitz wrote a paper entitled "Project Beta" detailing how the Dulce Base might be successfully attacked. From Bennewitz’ hypothesis spun the 2001 document by Mark Richards—The “Captain Mark Richards” Battle at Dulce. Richard’s Battle at Dulce is an opera of infiltrating the Dulce Base, bypassing all security measures down to level 7, and freeing thousands of female abductees by loading them on underground shuttle-tubes that ported to controlled evac points allegedly in 1979.The Battle at Dulce by Mark Richards, 2001 The disinformation campaign, at the root core, was to spin outrageous stories in order to (1) minimize the legitimacy of Dulce Base and (2) dumb any allegations regarding ongoing practices of—Unethical human experimentation at Dulce under MKUltra. The abductions of women on US soil by the US Secret Government has continued to the point that Karla Turner and Philip Schneider were both murdered, one week apart from each other in January 1996, for their attempts to expose Dulce, human abductions (kidnapping), and the MKUltra program. The disinformation trail is readily realizing Thomas Castello’s greatest fear: “That the general public will forget THE TRAPPED INNOCENT PEOPLE in the despicable place [ Dulce ], and will ignore THE HUNDREDS OF CHILDREN, WOMEN AND MEN ADDED TO THAT PLACE EVERY MONTH.”The Dulce Book, Chapter 11: A Dulce Base Security Officer Speaks Out by Branton Continued contentions In a Branton file, Val Valerian is attributed to have reported the following:The Dulce Book, Chapter 14: Raging Battles Beneath The Earth The Dulce Wars by Branton :"...In early November, 1988, we received word that the scientist son of B.M. is now being held in the underground facility at FORT WAYNE, Colorado. The underground base is located in southwestern Colorado near the UTE mountains. The son apparently worked at the genetics lab under Archuleta mesa near DULCE, NM and finally grew disgusted with what he was observing. Subsequent probes into the retention of this person have yielded several interesting project names..." John Lear spoke with the father of another Dulce scientist reportedly being held at Ute. The father is referred to as 'Mr. K.'. Lear states the following in a Branton file: :"...The son, whose father I met and who passed away several years ago is apparently being held in a base near or around Sleeping Ute Mountain (Sleeping Ute mountain is in the extreme southeast part of Utah, near the four corners area on the Ute Reservation, south of Utah highway 666 which also runs through Colorado and down through New Mexico. - Branton). I don't remember how I came by that information but it had to do with some research I was conducting in a search for the Project BLUE LIGHT base near Delores I never found." References Category:Dulce affair Category:Area 51 Category:Xenology